


How to Ruin it

by makingitwork



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: AU, Friendship, Gay, Happy Ending, Harvard, M/M, Slash, college-au, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1984839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey likes to room alone in his Harvard dorm. </p><p>Enter his new roommate; Mike Ross.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Ruin it

Harvey Specter, 23, law school student at Harvard University. 

He was...an amazing student. He was diligent, hardworking, took everything very seriously, and despite being a good baseball player, he didn't have many friends. His temper was too short, and he tended to yell at his roommates. It resulted in him having a dorm room all to himself, and he was rather thrilled at that fact. Because while he didn't have many friends, he had loads of girlfriends. Pretty blonds, busty brunettes, they all hung off his arm and not a week went by when he wouldn't invite a girl to his bedroom, and her cries would be heard across campus. Oh yes, he was a legend in that department as well. 

Until one day. 

As the handsome brunette strolled down the halls of the University after attending a lecture, his hair was slicked back, dressed in a shirt and tie, and waistcoat, with no blazer. He liked dressing well, but he wasn't going to get himself bullies. The words 'new kid' was on the tips of everyone's tongue because well...it was the middle of the semester. And new kids didn't just start Harvard in the middle of a term. "Poor kid," someone whispered, eyeing Harvey "I heard he has to room with Specter because he didn't have the money to put up for his own room." That made Harvey grit his teeth. But no matter, he'd scare the kid off soon enough, he wasn't sharing his room, he was spoilt now. 

"I heard he's already working three jobs to support his grandma, how cute is that?" a young Indian girl asked, Harvey recognised her from one of his classes, but he wasn't interested. She was too smart and a little too much of a gossip. She saw through Harvey. 

"I heard he's only 19! I mean- he's taking all advanced glasses! He's some kind of genius!"

"What do you think he looks like?"

"I don't think he can drive, I got a glimpse of him this morning with the dean and they were talking about a bike rack."

"Woah, that means he's fit, right?"

Harvey tried his best to rise above it, and strode down the hall, getting out his key to his large dorm room. A few people loitering in the corridors were watching him, and Harvey assumed that the mystery guy was already inside. He gave his best glare, and everyone dispersed. He unlocked the door, stepped inside, and relocked it behind him. He looked around. Nothing seemed out of place, nothing seemed disturbed, nothing was...wrong. He frowned, checked the kitchen, nothing, checking the small living area, and then headed for the bedroom. There were two bedroom, adjoined by a door, and one was much smaller than the other. Obviously, Harvey had the larger one, and he'd been using the smaller one for storage. 

And there he was.

But it wasn't what Harvey expected. A skinny blond...kid. Christ, he really was 19, was cello taped together, hands tied behind his back, and grey tape just wrapped around and around him, a fine piece over his mouth. The kid hadn't seen him yet, and he cursing into the tape, trying desperately to cut the tape. His legs were taped together, and he hopped around, looking for something to cut himself free. Harvey could have helped him, but he leaned against the door, crossing his arms, watching to see how the kid did. The blond, with insanely spikey hair found a sharp edged metal door handle, and with a rough tug, the tape snapped, along with a deep gash forming on the inside of his wrist. The kid struggled out of the tape, ripping the one over his mouth 

"Shit," he hissed, clutching his wrist with his good hand, the sight of blood against the pale skin made Harvey frown, as he watched the boy run to the bathroom "Christ," he muttered, washing the wound, and searching through Harvey's cabinet, looking for bandages, he found some, letting the case clatter to the floor, he started making an impromptu bandage, and Harvey was a little startled by how well he made it "Everyone's gonna fucking thing I cut or something." He looked up at the mirror then, and spun as he saw Harvey in the background "Shit!" He yelled, breathing heavily "Who the fuck are you, man? Jesus Chr-"

"Calm down, Gordon Ramsey." Harvey shushed him "I'm Harvey Specter. I live here."

"Oh." The kid swallowed, flushing slightly "Hey, I'm uh...Mike- Mike R-Ross, good to meet ya," he held out his good hand, which Harvey ignored. Mike nodded, looking up and Harvey was struck. Woah. Mike's eyes were...really blue. "Sorry about this," he gestured to himself "I'm quickly learning that Louis and his goons are not to messed with." 

"Louis is a douche." Harvey answered simply, sliding his hands into his pockets "So...19?"

"What?" Mike looked up, but the caught on "Oh yeah, yeah, 19, I was...advanced programme- boring stuff, really." He ducked his head, shooting past Harvey to get to his suitcase which had been dumped on the floor. He fell to his knees, unzipping it, searching for something, before he pulled out a wrist cast, sliding it on. Harvey arched an eyebrow and Mike shrugged "Come on dude, look at me, I get into fights." 

Harvey appraised Mike again. The kid did look...scrappy. But Harvey had a bad feeling that while Mike said 'fights' others would say 'bullied'. "Don't call me dude." Harvey muttered instead, Mike rolled his eyes 

"I assume I get the smaller room?" He didn't look upset, and Harvey nodded, gesturing for him to get moving. Mike picked up his suitcase and duffel bag, heading into smaller room, he dumps his stuff on the floor and collapses onto the bed, looking out the window. He turns his head, amazed "Holy shi-" he turns to Harvey slightly, flushing again "Okay. No swearing." 

"Good boy." And then Harvey freezes. He spoke there like an instinct. Why the hell is he praising the kid? What's wrong with him? But the look Mike gives him almost makes up for it, the kid's eyes shine with pleasure from the praise.

"But look at this view, Harvey!" His glee is almost childlike, and Harvey looked out of the window, it's alright, it shows the campus, and a tiny glimpse of green in the horizon, streaking red across the early evening sky. Harvey shrugged, but Mike looked awestruck. "Yeah, well, maybe to you it's nothing, but that's..." Mike sat cross legged, looking "It's beautiful."

"Huh." Harvey appraised Mike again, so maybe he was....scrappy and sensitive? And a little smart. Cool. 3 S's. "Listen up, Mike," Harvey clicked his fingers, and instantly had Mike's attention on him "No mess. No noise. No distractions. No swearing. If you're gonna bring a girl over, I'm fine with that, I'll make myself scarce, and I expect the same done for me." 

Mike nodded "Aye, aye, Captain," he grinned with bright-eyed enthusiasm. Harvey just rolled his eyes and walked out. 

...  
...  
...

"Well?" Thomas frowned as he and Harvey ate lunch in the canteen "Have you scared the new kid running?"

"Haven't had a chance yet," Harvey frowned "He hasn't done anything...wrong. I don't know, his room's a right mess, but he keeps the rest of the dorm spotless. He never brings girls around, and he doesn't make noise. I'm finding it hard to get him to run for the hills."

"Just fix him with your best glare," Tom suggested "Or get some of the guys on him, he's being beaten up like hell anyway." 

Harvey's eyebrows drew together "Louis isn't the type to hit-"

"Not Louis," Tom chuckled "Newbie could take Louis. But a couple of the older years. Call him a suck up, I saw them corner him the other day, Christ Harvey, they beat the shit out of him." 

"I didn't see any bruises." 

"Have you seen him without a shirt on?" Thomas ran his hands through his floppy black hair "I mean, he's good in class, but...we did this mock trial, and he totally blanched on a witness because she fake cried. You can't be successful with empathy and shit like that, you know? You gotta get yourself together." He took a large bite of his sandwich, and Harvey nodded. He knew about the mock trial, but he hadn't talked to Mike about it because they weren't friends. What would be the point?

But that evening, when he got home, Mike was sprawled out on the sofa, rapidly typing away on a laptop, he looked up when Harvey closed the door "What up, man?" he asked, pencil between his teeth. Harvey shrugged, heading to the kitchen intending to go out and find a girl, but Mike stopped him "Hey, would you mind proof reading this? I keep going through it, but I don't like how it sounds-"

"Are you actually asking me for help on your homework?" Harvey asks in near disbelief, and Mike frowns, but nods cautiously, and Harvey laughs "God kid, you really are stupid. This isn't high school, I can't double check your work so the teacher won't yell at you. Don't be a wimp and hand it in yourself-"

"I would," Mike cut him off, standing, "But I really need help, I came in late this term, I don't know how to structure a negotiation settlement, would you please-"

"No." Harvey snapped, and Mike flinched visibly, stepping back. And Harvey couldn't help the little flutter of guilt "You're too young to be here." Harvey spat bitterly, shaking his head as he turned for the door "You can't handle it."

Mike stood there after the door slammed, drew in a ragged breath. 

He knew what he had to do. 

...  
...  
...

Louis welcomed him with open arms. 

He helped Mike with his negotiation, and then took Mike under his wing. All Mike had to do was give a few well placed compliments, prove his loyalty, and Louis seemed thrilled to have a follower. And Mike was eager for a mentor. He was starving for it. And Louis was admittedly brilliant. With Game of Throne quotes and a love of classic music. "Mike," Louis sighed, pushing Mike to sit on the counter beside the sink in the bathroom in the University. He dabbed disinfectant into the small nick on Mike's head "How'd that happen?"

"No fights." He promised "I just fell on my bike-" he hissed as Louis spread the cream, and the older one apologised "No one's hurt me since I've become friends with you." He looked up "Seriously Louis, thank you. For...everything. You're a great friend."

Louis smiled, and hugged Mike tightly "I know I seem all hard on the outside, Mike, but I'm very sensitive." Mike grinned lopsidedly "You're good you know, you have all the knowledge, and you grasp the technique quickly, you just need to be guided." Mike nodded agreeing, and Louis stepped back, packing away his first aid kit "Okay, so the next mock trial is coming around, and I know that the two of us, we could be the first team to beat Harvey Specter and Donna."

"Donna?"

"Yeah, she goes to a University across town, she and Harvey are good friends, anyway, that's boring. What matters is, we could do this." Louis was literally radiating hope, and Mike wasn't going to let him down. He nodded, and Louis beamed.

...  
...  
...

"You're going down this time, Harvey." Louis smirked, crossing his arms, and Harvey rolled his eyes, hands sliding into his pocket as Donna flicked her hair over her shoulder beside him. 

"Oh yeah? Well, I guess 13th times the charm, right?" He laughed to himself, sipping coffee, but Louis was unperturbed

"Yeah but this time, I have boy wonder on my side." 

Harvey frowned "What?"

"Oh you didn't know?" Louis chuckled, and looked behind them "The genius, Mike, he's on my team, hey Mike!" He waved, as Mike jogged towards him, slightly breathless, arms full of files, he was wearing a white shirt rolling up to the elbows, untucked, black jeans and a blue tie. "Mike, meet Donna," 

Mike smiled, juggling the files "Oh hey, Donna, nice to meet you," he nodded, turning to Louis "Uh, are we meant to be talking to them right before we go into a fake court?"

"Mike?" Harvey laughed "God Louis, you're out of your mind. Did you see how he did at his last trial? He made a fool of himself." Donna was startled at the cruel tone in Harvey's voice, and she glanced over at Mike, who's cheeks were in flames, as he almost cowered behind Louis for protection from Harvey's cutting words, his eyes on his shoes. "Come on Louis, you're smarter than that. You know as well as I do he sucks! He's never gonna make it in-"

"Harvey!" Donna snapped, because Mike looked so damn young. So damn hurt by what Harvey was saying. Donna stared at her best friend "What the hell are you doing?"

Harvey sighed "It's the truth Donna-"

"I don't care what it is!" She cried "He's 19! Calm the hell down!" Harvey's eyes flickered to Mike, and he sighed. Louis smirked, one arm wrapping around Mike, guiding them into the hall. The trial went quickly, and Harvey got angry, then shocked, then awestruck. He lost. He actually lost, it didn't matter what a brilliant victim Donna acted like she was, he still lost. And he lost, because of his own bylaws. Bylaws the perfect Harvey Specter had written, A mistake, that Mike Ross had found. The look on Louis's face when Mike brought it up, the look on everyone's face as they realised- what the hell? Mike was...brilliant. Absolutely brilliant. And Harvey couldn't come back from it, and Jessica, head of Law, looked extremely pleased when she ruled against Harvey. 

"Nicely done, Mr Ross," she had called, when everyone was packing up. Mike flushed, ears tinging pink 

"U-uh th-thank you, Miss Pearson." he grins, before following Louis out.

...  
...  
...

That night, Harvey waits for the bragging. 

It doesn't come. 

Mike sits on the sofa, eating pizza, and offers up a slice for Harvey when he comes in. Harvey takes it carefully, and Mike keeps his eyes trained on the TV "It has cheese in the crust," Mike says casually "It's amazing." 

Harvey sits down beside him, taking a bite. There's silence for a moment. Before Harvey clears his throat "Uh...you did...good, you know, kid?" It was the best he could do. He wanted to tell Mike he was brilliant, and that Harvey was sorry for all that he'd said. But this would suffice. The kid was smart after all, right?

"I know,"

Harvey rolled his eyes "But uh...I'm not sure if...Louis is the way you want to go-"

"Stop right there." Mike turned to look at him "I know you and Louis don't get along. But I like him. He helped me with my negotiation, he's funny, he's smart and he likes me. I don't wanna hear you talk, if you're going to knock him down." Harvey bit his bottom lip, and nodded 

"Alright kid, I respect that." He didn't look away from the TV "But if you're...you know, desperate for a mentor, I guess...you know, I could do it." Harvey could feel Mike's intense blue eyes burning a hole into his head, but refused to look at him. Mike smirked, but nodded 

"Yeah, yeah...I'd like that,"

...  
...  
...

Once Harvey started teaming up with Mike, there was no going back. 

They were Batman and Robin, Sherlock and Watson, House and Wilson, Drake Josh, Mario and Luigi...they just worked. It was just beautiful, Harvey was clever and clear cut, and knew exactly what to do and how to do it, and Mike was scrappy and all over the place, and picked up stuff no one else saw, and knew just when to apply it to the punch. Harvey couldn't remember how he'd ever done anything without Mike by his side. He'd never had someone who could reply to each of his references, someone so witty, with a quip on the tip of his tongue, he'd never laughed so much in his entire life. They had melded, perfectly. This...this kid, was the only person Harvey had ever met that could keep up with him. That he gave a damn about. 

"Right," Mike nodded, stealing Harvey's hotdog and taking a bite "So, do you have any ideas on which famous case you wanna pick?" He didn't even have to ask if they were partners on the project. They just were. 

"I was thinking Kenan V Wateraid. People love a good charity case." Harvey stole his hotdog back and Mike whined, bounding along side him like an overly energetic puppy. 

"That's good," Mike nodded, taking the hotdog back, and walking backwards, eating it, while Harvey sighed "So, when do you wanna get started on it?" he kept walking backwards, and Harvey yanked his collar, dragging him to the left so that he didn't bash into a lamppost. "Oh, thanks," Mike grinned, taking another bite, Harvey sighed 

"Why do you keep thanking me? Everyday this happens. Everyday you walk backwards on this curb, and everyday I pull you to the side." 

Mike frowned, "You okay? You can..." he gestured to the hotdog, and Harvey sighed, ruffling Mike's hair

"Have at it, pup, we'll start work tonight."

...  
...  
...

They were both drunk, celebrating after acing their mock exams, and they stumbled into the dorm, tangled in each others arms, and all Harvey could think was...this was a long time coming. Mike and him just fit. They just fit. Mike was so soft under his fingertips, when they collapsed, naked on Harvey's silken bed sheets, as he slid into Mike's tight, tight heat, he groaned, "This is so wrong," he muttered into Mike's ear, but Mike just whined and bucking his hips up wantonly. But Christ this was wrong. Mentor/protégé, best friends, roommates, this was wrong, this was so wrong, but he couldn't help thrust. Mike was his. Christ, he mouthed wetly along his shoulder and neck. Mike was his. And he was Mike's. And everything was fucking perfect.

In the morning, Harvey woke up with Mike draped across him. But Mike looked up at him, with hopeful, sleepy eyes "Hey," he whispered "Can we do that again?" with those damn bright blue eyes 

"Why? Last night not enough for you?"

"Mmm," Mike nipped at his collar bone, one hand wrapping around Harvey's hardening dick loosely as he pumped "It'll never be enough."

Harvey groaned "I'm never gonna be able to get rid of you, am I?" Mike grinned, and honestly? Harvey wasn't sure he'd ever try to send Mike away.


End file.
